Too Much Youth!
by Zinbuki-san
Summary: What happends when Rock Lee and Maito Gai sneak a peek at one of Hyuuga Neji and Tenten's training sessions? They see more than they can handle, of course! [antifluff yet NejiTen... hurrhurr, the way it should be!] [Rated Teen for violence]


YAAAY FIGHTSCENES 3

Wrote for _NaruYaoi_, in my attempt to jump onboard!

I orignally wasn't going to post this up, but I liked it too much XD I wrote it while listenning to "Bleed it Out" by Linkin Park, which really helped give it some pace in my head. 3

Yush, Neji, Tenten, and Lee are all 18 in this.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it'd all be **gore**_gore_gore. 3**

* * *

"Dammit," the kunoichi cursed between her teeth. She fell back a pace or two, and tightened her grip on the naginata in her hands. Her opponent smirked.

"Tenten, you let your guard down." The white-eyed man stated. He straightened his posture, ending the trigram stance. He easily could have gotten her with his special technique, but Neji felt that it was easier to let her lay with the knowledge it would have happened, rather than he having to do it and avoid hitting vital areas.

She gritted her teeth, and took up a defensive stance with the long-shafted weapon. "Yeah, yeah, I know…" she muttered, casting him a glare. She switched into an offensive stance now, and in the same motion spun her naginata up, twirling it with ease in between her able hands. She brought it down, and suddenly darted forwards, taking a long horizontal slash at her team-mate.

The Hyuuga fell back, easily dodging her quick, flitting attacks. "It's always 'you let your guard down, Tenten,' or 'Tenten, you're too distracted.' As far as I'm concerned…" her spat speech broke so she could grunt, as she exerted herself on a downward angular slash at his torso (and missed). "…You should just shut up!"

Neji seemed amused. He stepped back on his right foot, went into a pivoting spin, and came around his female sparring partner's side. He kept his rotating motion up, swinging back an elbow in the process. His quick movement caught her sharply in the side, and he felt the impact. He smirked. Wait… it… didn't feel right. He frowned as Tenet's form disappeared in a puff of smoke, and a log thudded soundly against the ground. She had used the replacement jutsu, and he hadn't noticed.

"Neji…you're getting sloppy." a singsong voice sounded. It echoed around the small clearing. Neji searched about frantically with his kekkai genkai, the Byakuugan. Her thrown voice made finding her immediately difficult. He soon got a visual though. She was headed for him, and she was on her way there _fast_. The 18-year-old jounin smirked. She was trying another head-on attack? When would she learn that it wouldn't work?

He tossed a kunai her way, barely putting effort into it. Even if he tried, the same thing would happen, just like it always did. Ah, yep, there it was. She caught it. She flung it back at the same instant – the ring on the end had hooked onto her finger, and on its slingshot run she had released it. This was a new move on her part. Neji barely had time to dodge it.

He stepped to the left to dodge it, and felt relieved when it zipped past him harmlessly, barely clipping the sleeve of his tradition Hyuuga robe. He was about to shoot a crude remark back about her slipping aim, but something caught him in the other arm. He gasped in the sudden stinging pain. His shocked gaze roved to his left arm, where two senbon were embedded soundly in there. Tenten soundlessly landed on the ground before him.

"You fell for that old trick?" She asked, slipping the naginata back off of the holster on her back. She smoothed a wrinkle in her black, Chinese-style shirt cockily.

He scowled. _'My Byakuugan can't pick up on such a fast projectile…' _He thought bitterly. Oh, sure, it could easily detect senbon, but when Konoha's weapon mistress threw them? Tch, might as well try and escape Gai and Lee's shouts of youth.

He pulled the needles from his arm. "That was low, Tenten." He scolded, as though talking to a child. The senbon clattered to the ground. "I didn't know you lacked morals." He taunted. She grinned.

"I learned from you!" She shot back. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, I was kicking your ass!" Her voice rose to a dangerous wail as she charged at him again, naginata held behind her. She thrust it forwards. Neji dodged, just like she expected him too. She feigned as if to follow up on his move, and he side-stepped back to his previous position. Tenten reversed the swing, catching him in the hip with the back of the naginata. It thwacked against him soundly. He cursed, and stumbled back.

So that's how she wanted to play, eh? Well, that move meant war. She came at him again, and he caught her raised arm deftly. She grunted. Her naginata's movement had ceased. She attempted to kick him, but he caught her high kick with his other hand effortlessly. Her brow furrowed, and she let go of her naginata. The tension was suddenly gone from his right arm, so it flailed down quickly, uselessly. The naginata slipped from his grip. In this quick opening, Tenten aimed for a punch at his face. He swung his head to the side, her fist missing him by a long shot. When she tried to retract her arm, he released her leg, taking advantage of her moment of imbalance. He took a wide step back, and smiled cruelly.

Her mouth tightened into a line as her freed foot fell to the ground, and her eyes widened. She knew exactly what he was going to do, and she wouldn't be able to avoid it. His arms straightened out in opposite directions before and behind his torso. And, just to be an ass, he shifted this slightly. Tenten gasped, her foot had finally touched the ground, at the same moment he shouted…

"_Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!" _Then he let it launch at her; the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms. He hit her so rapidly that it was over in but a few moments, all 256 hits. He payed careful attention to only close SOME of her chakra points – the rest of the hits were aimed to give her an annoying prod, mostly away from vital organs. She would be sore, oh yes, but she would be fine.

She stubmled back when he was done, panting heavily. She clutched at her stomach, and a bit of blood seeped from her clenched teeth. "H-Hyuuga Neji…" she sputtered, "You cheap bastard." He merely smirked. She flexed her fingers, trying to think of how to get him back. If she used _Sōshōryū, _Neji's _kaiten_ would just blow all her weapons away. Her eyebrow twitched for a moment. Oh, she had an idea….

She whipped out a few kunai. She spent a brief moment catching her breath spinning them idly on her fingers, then she launched them all at her sparring partner. The Hyuuga easily dodged them, just as she hoped he would. She was mildly amused that he kept moving momentarily afterwards, just in case she tried the senbon trick again (which she didn't).

"Is that all you can do, Tenten?" he mocked. She grinned.

"Hell no!" His eyebrows quirked. He caught on that she was up to something, but what…? His thoughts were cut short, as an eerie whistling surrounded him. He gasped as several nearly-invisible wires pressed against his body – one around his legs, three around his torso, and another that was looping over his shoulder headed down to his opposite hip. He looked up to see an evilly grinning team-mate, wires looped around her gloved fingers on the opposite end of the line.

"Oh, lookie here," she said casually, "I caught me a Hyuuga!" She tugged on the wires, none to gently, and the thin things gouged into his flesh and tore at the looser parts of his clothing. He cried out in pain, and Tenten released the wires. They fell loosely about him, and he stumbled at the sudden freedom of movement. Red lines decorated him here and there. Had she been serious, he would have been a pile of chunks of flesh. This only served to enrage him. Abandoning all thought, he simply lunged at her, full scale Byakuugan on his face, his stance that of the gentlefist style. She reacted by picking up her pole arm, the naginata, again. He wanted a fight, he would get himself a fight!

Lee and Gai looked on in shocked silence. Neji was lying on the ground, panting heavily, Tenten leaned against a tree, doing the same. Both were bruised, battered, swollen, and bleeding quite profoundly. Konoha's two beautiful green beasts had watched a good chunk of the last portion of the training-gone-bad.

"G-G-Gai-sensei?" Lee stammered fearfully, in a voice that an 18-year-old man should not use. "Neji and Tenten… are…?"

"Y-yes Lee, I… It seems t-that they… they are perhaps a little _TOO_ youthful…!"

Rock Lee gasped. Just when he thought it was impossible for his super-youthful, super-powerful, super-great team to get anymore youthful, they seemed to do just that. And even the unshakeable Maito Gai and the unsinkable Rock Lee were in complete shock – yes, even the embodiment of youth themselves were perhaps exposed to _too __**much **__**youth.**_

* * *

**_Not only do I hope you readers liked this, I hope NaruYaoi liked it too X3 Iwanna write fightscenes alllll my life 3 hehe._**

**_Might revamp this eventually... I need more blood, more gore, more violent detail! MOOOORE._**

**_Review plzkthnx. lol. this onehsot is anti-fluff XD_**


End file.
